


A Soft Place to Land

by staycoolstaykind



Series: NCT omegaverse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: It's been just the two of them for a long time now. Johnny and Jaehyun. Jaehyun and Johnny. Best friends and two-person pack. Too bad Jaehyun has to ruin it by falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun has no idea how he keeps getting talked into going to frat parties with Johnny. 

He himself has never joined a fraternity, never had the desire to rush and be hazed and move into a house with fifteen other dudes, none of whom know how to do their own laundry. That’s not the life he’s chosen to lead while in university, too busy focusing on his studies and trying to earn his degree. He doesn’t mind the rare occasion where he’s dragged out at Johnny’s side, but he’s never been the guy to enjoy the press of bodies and the slosh of alcohol over his sneakers as someone spills their beer all down his front. 

Which is currently happening, because Johnny’s lost his footing and is now drunkenly apologizing and trying to dry Jaehyun off with an old Starbucks receipt he had shoved in his pocket from earlier today. 

“Johnny, even drunk you knows that doesn’t make sense,” Jaehyun sighs, shaking his head as Johnny’s hands fumble to clean him up. Leave it to Jaehyun to show up with the sloppiest drunk of them all. Even the girls from Tri-Delta can hold their liquor better and they’re all about four feet tall. “You can’t dry me off with that tiny piece of paper.”

“I can do whatever I want to, because I believe in myself,” Johnny coos. He stands up to his full height, squinting down at Jaehyun with one eye closed. “But yeah, nope, that doesn’t work at all. Sorry.”

Jaehyun can’t help but grin, can’t help the fond feeling in his chest over his idiot best friend. Despite also never having rushed Johnny looks the part of an unassuming frat boy in his hoodie and snapback, looking down at Jaehyun’s white button-up with concern. Anyone else here would have been chewed out, but Johnny can get away with just about anything when it comes to Jaehyun. “Well. The good news is that the weird alpha frat boys might stop smelling me if I reek of beer instead of single omega.”

And yeah, no, that was probably the wrong thing to say. Because now Johnny is standing up to his full height, a soft growl rumbling low in his chest as he surveys the bodies around them. “Who is it? You want me to say something? You know I won’t let anyone fuck with you.” It’s weird to see Johnny going all alpha like this, and it makes something weird curl in Jaehyun’s gut. He swats at Johnny’s arm, letting his control over his pheromones slip a bit so Johnny can smell his displeasure. 

“Hey. Don’t do that. You know better,” he says in a low warning tone, grabbing Johnny’s bicep and pulling him in so Jaehyun doesn’t have to raise his voice to be heard. “You know I don’t need you protecting me, you’re not my chaperone.”

Johnny is immediately chastised, curling in a bit on himself and looking at Jaehyun with his best puppy eyes. “Sorry. Sorry! I’m sorry,” he whines, biting his lip. “I’ve had like, way too much to drink, I’m overprotective when there’s tequila in my system.” He juts out his lower lip, fluttering his lashes. “Forgive me?”

Jaehyun snorts, eyeing him warily. “Fine. But stop being such a sloppy bitch. You want another drink?”

Johnny hums, closing his eyes and swaying back and forth for a minute. “Mmm. Probably shouldn’t. Already pretty toasty.”

“It’s not like you have class tomorrow,” Jaehyun reasons. “You know I’ll keep an eye on you, just have fun.”

At Jaehyun’s promise Johnny leans in, planting a sloppy kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. “Awwww Hyunnie, you’re the best friend a guy could ask for. C’mon, kitchen’s this way.” Suddenly there’s a warm hand on Jaehyun’s wrist and he’s being tugged through the Kappa Sigma house, feet scrambling to keep up with Johnny’s stupidly long legs

They wind their way through the living room through throngs of people drinking and dancing and yelling to be heard over the music. It takes some fighting but they manage to make it into the kitchen, where they also spy friendly faces. 

“Johnny boy!” Yukhei cheers from where he’s leaning against the counter, his boyfriend Mark tucked firmly against his side. Mark looks just as happy to be at the party as Jaehyun is, eyes darting back and forth, jumping at every too-loud noise that comes from the other room. Though, to be honest, that’s sort of just Mark. Excitable. “You here for another drink?”

“One more, that’s it,” Johnny grins, taking the beer Yukhei retrieves from the fridge and popping it open with his bare hands. Jaehyun is vaguely impressed. “You good, Mark? You look like you’re about to try and escape through an open window.”

Johnny and Yukhei met at volleyball tryouts their freshman year, and have been fast friends ever since. A lot of the shenanigans Johnny and Jaehyun get into involve Yukhei, and by extension, Mark as well. It’s all so perfectly balanced; big, bold alpha Yukhei is always willing to wrestle with Johnny when their energy and aggression get too high, beta Mark is more than happy to make fun of them at Jaehyun’s side. Mark, against his will, has become the level head of the group. Jaehyun is sure they’d all be a pack if Yukhei wasn’t so dedicated to his family back home in Hong Kong, but instead it’s just he and Johnny, which is totally fine.

“I’m good,” Mark says weakly, offering a grin as Yukhei leans down to kiss his hair. He looks adorable in a white button up and his big round glasses, which is completely at odds with the geeky little loudmouth Jaehyun knows him to be. “I’m not huge into parties, I’m only here because Yukhei hasn’t gotten the chance to go out much lately and I think he needs to let off some steam.”

Without being too obvious Jaehyun scents the air. He sort of can’t believe he didn’t notice it already, the light scent of an oncoming rut confirmed by the knowing glance Mark shoots his way. They’ll be stuck indoors for the next few days and Mark won’t be in much shape to leave their apartment after that, better get their socializing in now. 

“Aw, Marky,” Johnny cooes. “Do you need one of those inflatable pillows to carry around af-oof!” He winces as Jaehyun elbows him in the stomach, frowning at Jaehyun as he stands up straight. “Why are you so abusive?”

“Why are you so gross?” Jaehyun snorts. “Anyway, speaking of ruts and all of that bullshit, I’m probably due for my heat soon.” He makes a face. It’s been five years since he presented at sixteen and he still can’t believe he has to deal with this weird fluke of biology. A body completely incapable of getting knocked up, yet he still goes completely stupid for dick every two months. “I have to check my app once my phone is charged.”

Johnny looks down at him, vague worry hiding behind the haze of alcohol. “Did you already talk to you professors? Do they know you’ll need a leave? Have you gone for groceries yet?”

Jaehyun laughs, patting his chest. “Yes, yes, and yes. I always have groceries, because I don’t wait until the last minute to buy food like you do.” He’s pretty well stocked on ramen and protein bars, things that are easy enough to force down when he’s in no real mood to eat. He’s even meal prepped, a fact he feels immensely proud of. “But you can come over tomorrow and make sure my cabinets are full, I know you won’t relax until you do.”

Johnny nods, seemingly put at ease by Jaehyun’s willingness to let Johnny check his space. The times when his instincts to provide get the better of him are few and far between, and his intentions are so good that it never bothers Jaehyun to give in to them. “Cool. I’ll text you before I come over.”

They chat with Mark and Yukhei for a bit more before heading back into the thick of the party, Johnny insisting that they dance and Jaehyun begrudgingly letting himself be tugged along. Another hour manages to pass by before Jaehyun is legitimately exhausted and oddly irritated every time someone bumps into him.

“If one more person touches me, I swear to god,” he mumbles, shooting a murderous gaze at the drunk girl who’s currently giggling and stumbling away from him on heels so high they seem dangerous. Johnny leans in to hear him better, but before Jaehyun can speak he pulls away with a weird look on his face. That only serves to annoy Jaehyun all the more. He folds his arms, scowling. “What?”

“Do you feel alright?” Johnny asks slowly, and it’s almost alarming how fast he can sober up when there’s something on his mind. 

Jaehyun frowns, the question completely out of left field. He’s felt completely fine all night, he can’t imagine where Johnny’s concern is coming from. “What? Yeah, of course I am. I just want people to stop running into me.” 

Johnny bites his lip, glancing around. “C’mere, let’s go outside for a minute.” He puts a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, large and warm, and gently steers him out the front door and onto the porch. It’s hot out; immediately sweat starts to prickle at the corners of Jaehyun’s temples, clinging to his forehead and the small of his back. The air is heavy with the scent of magnolia blossoms that line either side of the front steps, the perfume making his head swim.

He doesn’t feel great, actually. 

“I don’t feel great, actually,” he repeats, out loud this time. “Fuck, my head hurts.”

That seems to confirm whatever Johnny was thinking, as he sighs and nods. “Yeah, I can smell your heat coming on.” He bites his lip, immediately stepping back to give Jaehyun more space. He’s always like this just before Jaehyun’s heats, carefully distant as if he might overstep some imaginary boundary. “Let’s get you home, I’ll make sure you’re all set up and as comfortable as possible before I leave.”

Jaehyun nods. There’s that light ache in his lower back that always tells him he’s at the beginning of his cycle, the deep ache that feels like his body his being pulled in on himself and his guts are being rearranged. “Fuck, that hit fast,” he hisses through clenched teeth. “I usually have more warning than this.”

“If Yukhei is that close to his rut he probably tripped you up. Do you have anything inside you need to grab?” When Jaehyun shakes his head Johnny leads him down the stairs and down the driveway, towards the shuttle stop that will take them back to the dorms.

“Johnny, can I ask a favour?” Jaehyun asks, and he’s embarrassed by how needy he sounds. He clenches his teeth, forcing it out no matter how humiliating it is. “Can you just...put an arm around me while we walk?”

It’s humiliating to need like this. On a day to day basis he can ignore his designation, operate like a normal human being who isn’t controlled by what’s going on between his legs. But his heat makes him different. He feels like he’s made of glass, a delicate thing to be tended to with gentle hands. And he hates it.

Johnny seems genuinely shocked, and Jaehyun almost yells out a quick “sike!” Thankfully Johnny recovers quickly and steps close, slipping his arm around Jaehyun’s waist and pulling him tight against his side. Jaehyun immediately feels better. The scent of an alpha settles him, and he’s able to think a bit more clearly as they walk quickly through Greek Row towards home. Once again Jaehyun is struck by how lucky he is to have Johnny in his corner. Any other alpha would make this as weird as possible. Johnny simple shrugs and accepts it, gives his friend what he needs. 

“I know it’s hard to think clearly, but try and text me every now and then to let me know you’re doing okay?” That’s it. Johnny’s only request of him. “Set an alarm or something.”

Jaehyun laughs softly, resting his head against the worn fabric of Johnny’s SMU rowing hoodie. It’s soft against his cheek, and the scent of his friend is warm and comfortable. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, thrusting it into Johnny’s free hand. “You set an alarm,” he murmurs, letting his eyes drift closed. It’s fine, Johnny will lead him as they walk. “As of this moment on I don’t care about shit.”

Johnny chuckles, thumbing Jaehyun’s passcode in and setting the alarm. “Okay. Seven tomorrow. You’ll hopefully be feeding yourself, so it won’t interrupt anything urgent.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as they wait for the shuttle. When it arrives Jaehyun immediately moves through the empty bus to the back, taking a seat and relaxing as Johnny sandwiches in against the window. After a moment Johnny laughs, folding his arms and relaxing back into his seat. “You have batteries?”

Jaehyun snorts a laugh, slapping his arm. “Fuck you, yes I have batteries. And like, a gallon of lube, though I doubt I’ll need it.”

“I immediately regret going down this path,” Johnny laughs. His scent seems stronger, which Jaehyun assumes has something to do with his own pheromones drifting around them. He doesn’t worry about it too much, as Johnny is once more slipping an arm around him and holding him close. “I’ll try and take halfway decent notes in abnormal psych.”

“We both know I’m going to ask Sicheng for his, it’s sweet that you’d try though,” Jaehyun coos, adjusting and trying to get comfortable. The shuttle ride seems to take forever. Every minute that passes Jaehyun grows a bit hotter, a bit less comfortable no matter how soothing Johnny’s presence is. He’s too focused on the fact that he’ll be alone soon, left to his own devices to deal with himself. 

By the time they arrive at his stop he’s trembling, desperate to get out of his clothes and into his bed. Johnny leads him into his building with a steady hand, walking him all the way to the door of his room. Jaehyun turns, trying to scratch together a decent goodbye, but Johnny stops him with a hand ruffling his hair.

“No time for goodbyes. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Jaehyun smiles gratefully, pushing on his toes to kiss Johnny’s cheek before darting into his room, the door slamming shut behind him.

-

_JH: well, i made it out alive._

_JN: Sick. How do you feel?_

_JH: sort of like i’ve been chewed up by a trash compactor, but i’ll live.  
JH: wyd?_

_JN: Just finished for the day, my biology lecture was canceled this week. Want to get food? You probably need a decent meal that doesn’t come from the dining hall._

_JH: lol sounds good. meet me at mine, i’ll get dressed._

-

“You’re not just eating a salad, right? Jaehyunnie, that’s like, nothing. Your body needs protein. Carbs. Why don’t you have half of my burger? Or I’ll order you some fries, or something. Anything else, you can’t just eat that.”

Jaehyun huffs out a laugh as Johnny fusses over him, leaning wearily on the polished wood of their table as he spears some lettuce and shoves it into his mouth. His body is exhausted. Three days with nothing but his hand and a cheap vibrator has never been enough to see him through his heats, so he always arrives on the other side feeling sore and unsatisfied. It’s a bitch.

“You can’t tell me a salad isn’t good for me,” he points out as Johnny brandishes food at him, laughing. “I’m so fucking tired, I just need to eat something green. Something with honest to god nutritional value.”

Johnny eyes him warily but apparently decides to drop the subject. That’s something Jaehyun appreciates greatly about his friend. Johnny may be an alpha, but he doesn’t take that as an excuse to swing his dick around and bark out orders like some of the others that Jaehyun has been unfortunate enough to know. It’s probably why Jaehyun trusts him so much, why they’ve decided to call themselves a pack despite being a whopping two people. 

There’s a brief, easy lull in the conversation as they eat, both lost in their private thoughts, comfortable enough that they don’t feel the need to fill every silence that falls. When Johnny looks up there’s a curious expression on his face, one that Jaehyun has come to recognize all too well.

“You’re about to ask me if you can ask me something personal,” Jaehyun says, pointing to Johnny with his fork. “We’re past you needing to set up all of your questions first. Just ask.”

Johnny huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “You know me too well. Okay so. From what I’ve gathered over time, my ruts are nothing compared to your heats. Right?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “I’ve never had a rut, I can’t exactly answer that question for certain. But from the alphas I’ve known no, they don’t compare. You’re pretty much irritated and aggressive for a few days and then you want to fuck for one or two, but you can get off on your own and be just fine, right?”

“More or less,” Johnny says around a mouthful of food. Jaehyun is so glad they’ve gotten past the awkward months where neither of them could even mention sex or their cycles without the other getting horribly embarrassed. “I’m not much a fighter, but I do want to fuck anything that moves.”

A waitress walks past, sparing them a vaguely scandalized glance as she overhears the conversation. Jaehyun coughs to cover a laugh. “Okay well. That’s all well and good. Thing is, my body doesn’t just want sex, it wants connection. Getting myself off won’t do the trick, I need someone to actually be there to help me through it. The longer I go it alone the more it hurts. I need to be taken care of, and honestly, the more someone comes in me the better I’ll feel.”

Now _that_ gets a rise out of Johnny, who chokes on the food he was swallowing. He’s sent into a coughing fit, cheeks red and eyes watering. It takes a few minutes and an entire glass of water for him to pull himself together. “Okay well. Cool. That explains things.” He’s silent for a moment, refilling his glass from the pitcher that’s been left on their table before he presses on. “Have you ever been with someone during one of your heats?”

“Nope.” Jaehyun looks around the restaurant, glad it’s empty enough that they can have this conversation without a dozen people listening in on them. “It never works out that I’m seeing someone during a heat, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to be tied to a stranger for that long.”

“Fair.” With that Johnny finally lets the train of thought go, absently picking at his fries. Jaehyun’s plate is empty, and he can’t help but wish he had taken Johnny’s suggestion and ordered more. Johnny - naturally - notices, taking the remaining half of his burger and setting it on Jaehyun’s plate.

Jaehyun offers a dazzling smile, and he can immediately smell how pleased Johnny is by that. “Thanks, man.” He sets his teeth into the burger, and fuck yeah, that’s a lot more satisfying than the salad was. “Are we doing anything tonight?”

Johnny shrugs, drenching another fry in ranch dressing before popping it in his mouth. “Didn’t make plans, figured you were tired. Want to come hang out at mine and watch The Office?”

“Oh my god _yes_. Want to order pizza?” At Johnny’s nod Jaehyun sighs happily, turning his attention towards finishing his food. Yes, facing his heats alone sucks, and yes, he’s tired and sore and still a little on edge, but at least his best friend also makes for an epic alpha. He’ll be fine, Johnny will see to it.

They fall into another easy silence, each working on finishing their meal without feeling the need to add unnecessary conversation to the afternoon. It's comfortable. Just like it always is between them. And then, out of nowhere, a completely uncalled for and random thought pops into Jaehyun's head.

He could live like this.

For a long time, really, he could see himself doing this. Sitting here, with Johnny, basking in each other’s presence. An easy peace between them, no desperation to fill any voids, no deep desire to impress each other. Just comfort, and happiness, and the warm acceptance that comes with being with someone who truly gets you. Johnny could be his alpha.

It's that thought that has him swallowing wrong, choking around a bit of lettuce that gets stuck in the back of his throat. His eyes water as he thumps a hand against his chest, coughing roughly.

"You okay?" Johnny frowns, sliding his water over when he notices that Jaehyun's is almost empty. Jaehyun takes it and chugs down most of the glass, praying that there's no change in his scent to give away how distressed he is. But no such luck. He can see Johnny taking a long, slow breath, vague confusion twisting his handsome features. "Hyunnie, what's up? What's upsetting you?"

And fuck, that's the dilemma with knowing each other so well, Jaehyun can't hide anything from Johnny. But for once, blessedly, luck is on his side. Because just as Johnny waits for his answer Jaehyun catches a commotion at the other side of the restaurant, one that immediately draws his attention away from the alarming realization screaming through him like a siren.

There's an alpha looming over a table of two omegas, his posture aggressive as he leans into their personal space. The omegas - relatively small, smaller than Jaehyun, anyway - seem to be doing their best to ignore him with varying levels of success. One, with a fluff of white blond hair and wide, startled eyes, stares carefully at his companion, murmuring words that Jaehyun can't make out. The second - about the same size as the other with a shock of red hair pulled back into a tiny pony tail - seems much less cool. His hands are balling into fists on top of the table, eyes glued on the other as the blond (seemingly) tries to talk him down.

But the alpha isn't going anywhere. Jaehyun can tell. He's seen his fair share of knot heads, has dealt with enough of them to know when their pride is on the line and they see the omega before them as some sort of prize to be won. He sighs and looks at Johnny, who's been staring over his shoulder at the scene.

"I'd normally never say this, but I think you might need to step in," Jaehyun says softly. "I have a bad feeling about that guy, I don't think he's going to leave them alone."

Johnny groans, a deep, vaguely distressed sound from deep in his chest. He hates being "that" alpha. Hates having to use his size or status to win arguments. Still, if Jaehyun makes a request of him he's more than likely to do it. "Stay here, if he fucks with you you'll end up getting yourself arrested," he instructs, getting up and walking to the group with sure steps.

Jaehyun absolutely does not stay at the table. He shoots to his feet and follows Johnny immediately, though he does do his best to stay a few meters away. He's not going to miss this exchange, especially since Johnny can barely hold his own in a fight and might need Jaehyun's backup.

"Hey." Johnny's voice is a rough bark as they approach the alpha, his arms folded across his chest. "You want to fuck off and leave them alone?"

The alpha stands and turns, and Jaehyun is immediately hit by just how much bigger the other guy is. Broad and built vaguely like a brick wall, he sneers as he looks down at Johnny. "Back the fuck off, I saw them first.”

Johnny snorts, and Jaehyun can tell that he's resisting a strong urge to roll his eyes. "Calm down, caveman. You don't fucking own them, and nobody else here wants to see you embarrass yourself trying to impress two guys that clearly want you dead." He gestures to the red head, who's watching the whole thing go down with a look of pure murder on his face. "Look, he's trying to figure out a way to stab you with his steak knife and not get arrested. So why don't you just fuck off before my friend spying on us over there calls the cops?"

"I'm not spying," Jaehyun says helpfully. "But I do have nine-one-one ready to go on my phone. Soooo...your move, asshole."

The alpha looks between them before glancing over his shoulder at the omegas. He sneers, shaking his head. "Not worth it anyway. I hope you two don't bitch and moan next heat when you’re desperate for a knot and there’s no one around to help you.”

Jaehyun watches with no small amount of distaste as he walks away. “Cute. Super charming.”

He can’t say much else, because the redhead is shooting to his feet and staring Johnny down like he wants to throw a punch. “We didn’t need your fucking help, okay? Can I go one god damn day without some alpha shoving his nose where it doesn’t belong?”

The blond looks distressed, standing to put a hand on his shoulder. “Yuta-”

“No Yongie, it’s not okay. We get rid of one, and there’s another right behind him trying to win us over by being our knight in shining armour. Well fuck you, okay? Fuck you and fuck every other alpha that thinks we’d be better hanging off of his knot.” 

He’s breathing hard, eyes glittering through his fury, cheeks pink. Jaehyun can smell the distress rolling off of him in waves, and it’s making his stomach churn. It’s too fucking soon after his heat to be dealing with this sort of emotion. All he wants to do is act, put the strangers at ease that Johnny - who’s standing there with a stricken look on his face - is one of the good guys. He moves closer, right up against Johnny’s side, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. He offers a small, sympathetic smile, radiating calm and comfort as he meets the distressed omega’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” he says, keeping his voice soft and low. “I asked Johnny to step in, I’m like, three hours past my heat and I couldn’t take that dickhead stinking up the place while he hit on you.” The redhead seems to relax a bit. It’s working. “I promise, Johnny’s not the sort of guy to save someone just to win them over. He’s not like that. He was just trying to help me out, I’m supposed to be relaxing today.”

The blond squeezes his companion’s shoulder, offering Jaehyun a grateful smile as his friend starts to calm down. With the tension draining away Jaehyun is able to take a proper breath, and - oh. That’s what it is. The omegas smell so strongly of each other, their scents completely intertwined in a way which can only mean-

“I’m sorry for all of that,” the blond says, voice deeper than Jaehyun would have expected. “Yuta’s just getting over his own heat, so we’re sort of high strung. I’m Taeyong, by the way.”

Jaehyun shakes his hand, smiling. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’d be freaking the fuck out if someone stepped up to my mate and I like that,” he says, and Taeyong startles.

“You can tell?”

“Of course I can tell,” Jaehyun says, laughing. “You smell like mates. And...Yuta, right?” The redhead nods, still looking a bit sullen as he slings an arm around Taeyong’s waist. “Yuta was ten times more murderous whenever he was talking to you, he wasn’t even a little bit worried about himself.”

“We get a lot of shit from alphas who don’t think two omegas can take care of each other,” Yuta mutters, still looking at Johnny like he might want to fight him.

“Well Johnny isn’t that alpha,” Jaehyun says again, more firmly this time. He wants to diffuse the situation, wants everyone to get along, but not at Johnny’s expense.

Yuta seems to deflate. “Sorry. Fuck, sorry,” he sighs, rubbing his palm over his face. “I get...defensive. Especially this time of the month.” He looks up at Johnny, offering his hand. “I appreciate you stepping in. Sorry I almost threw a punch.”

“To be fair, you could probably kick my ass,” Johnny says with a friendly smile. He shakes Yuta’s hand, posture relaxing. Jaehyun is always amazed by how easily he’s able to forgive and forget. “You guys okay from here?”

Sparing a quick glance to gauge where his mate’s at emotionally, Taeyong waits for Yuta to nod before smiling at Johnny and Jaehyun. “We’re good. Are you guys good?” He looks between Johnny and Jaehyun, though his hand reaches up to play with the fine hairs at the top of Yuta’s neck.

“Us? We’re fine. We’re always fine,” Johnny assures him, laughing. “Just another day, I guess. We’ll leave you to finish your lunch.”

Before they can leave Taeyong grabs a napkin, digging a pen out of a bag he’s got tucked into the booth. He scribbles a number on the napkin, passing it to Jaehyun. “This is sort of weird and sudden, but...we should all hang out sometime?” He blushes when Yuta looks over at him in surprise. “We don’t have enough friends who don’t think we’re complete weirdos for bonding with each other, it would be nice to have some new friends.”

“You’re not weirdos, everyone else can get fucked,” Jaehyun says firmly, taking the napkin. “I’ll text you, we’re all chill. It’s only us in our pack but what we lack in numbers we make up for in wacky hijinks.”

“We could use more hijinks in our life,” Yuta admits begrudgingly. 

They all part on good terms, Jaehyun leading Johnny back to their table so they can pay. “You’re a good boy, Johnny Seo,” he says, finishing the last of Johnny’s water. He’s warm with affection and appreciation, wanting to press close to Johnny, nuzzle into his chest and breathe him in. He’s proud of him. Proud of the way he handled that conversation, stayed cool and didn’t step in to flex when it was obvious that Jaehyun could better handle the situation.

“You better appreciate me, I almost got murked,” Johnny says, wide eyed. Jaehyun’s comforting scent seems to work it’s magic though, and soon he’s relaxing and grinning that easy smile of his. Handsome.

And just like that Jaehyun remembers his earlier alarming realization. How much he likes Johnny, how easy it would be to bond with him properly. Not just as two misfits with no other pack, but as mates. He takes a shaky breath, forcing a grin. “It would serve you right, you alpha piece of trash.”

Johnny laughs, shaking his head as the waitress brings their bills. He immediately snatches Jaehyun’s out of his hand, shoving both slips of paper and his card into the little leather folder. 

-

Jaehyun is unpacking his laptop for his World Religions lecture when he catches a vaguely familiar scent. It’s not completely recognizable, more like a word caught on the tip of your tongue that you know but can’t quite bring to the surface. He looks over his shoulder and sure enough Taeyong from the restaurant is walking down the aisle, backpack slung over his shoulder. Jaehyun recognizes him instantly, calling his name and waving him over so they can sit together. Taeyong seems happy to join him, throwing his bag in an empty seat before flopping down into his chair.

“I can’t believe we’ve had a class together this whole time,” Taeyong laughs, taking a piece of gum when Jaehyun offers his pack. “Small world.” It’s nice seeing him so relaxed, a complete departure from the position he’d been put in at the restaurant. He seems comfortable in jeans and an oversized hoodie, and they only just met but Jaehyun can tell the sweater belongs to Yuta just from the smell.

“Small campus,” Jaehyun grins. “The rest of your weekend go any better?”

Taeyong nods, pulling out his notebook and a pen. “It was fine. We decided to lay low, Yuta really did need to relax after his heat, he gets crazy strung out. Unfortunately he couldn’t stop talking about what we now refer to as ‘The Denny’s Incident,’ so I can't say how much relaxing actually got done.” He looks up, eyes far away as he sighs. “I’m so sorry he came for your boyfriend like that, he gets super overprotective.”

It takes a long moment for Jaehyun to realize just who Taeyong is talking about when he mentions his “boyfriend.” “Oh! Oh, Johnny isn’t my boyfriend,” he says, heat rising in his cheeks. “Best friend, alpha of our weird two-person pack, but not my boyfriend. Anyway, don’t worry about it. If anyone gets how crazy heats make you it’s me. Once I called one of my professors halfway through getting off crying about an essay that I’d just turned in, sometimes we get wild.”

His hasty correction seems to confuse Taeyong, who turns with wide eyes. “I thought you said something about him being your mate?”

“I hope I didn’t, that would be embarrassing as hell,” Jaehyun chokes, immediately trying to replay the conversation in his head. He can’t recall any such mention, and hopes that means it didn’t happen. “If I’m being honest I might have been playing it up to help calm Yuta down. I wanted him to know that Johnny wasn’t a threat to him.” 

“That’s fair. Bitch is feisty,” Taeyong drawls, snapping his gum. “Seriously though, I’m surprised as hell. I was sure you two were bonded.”

Something weird happens, almost as weird as his sudden realization days ago that he’s in love with his best friend. Jaehyun, who is probably the most reserved person in the entire university, who only just realized he has feelings for Johnny, lets his guard down and spills his guts. “Honestly though? I kind of wish we were. I realized while we were at lunch that I...I like how we are together. I like that it’s us. I could see it being us for a long time. And I’m sort of freaking out about that.”

Taeyong turns, eyes wide. “Oh.” He’s silent for a moment, and Jaehyun is mortified that he just tossed that in the lap of someone he met mere days ago. “Does he...does he know how you feel?”

Jaehyun groans, dropping his head to his desk with a heavy “thunk.” “God, I shouldn’t have just unloaded that on you. Just. I feel like I’ve needed to tell someone, and you’re nice and calm and it just...word vomited its way out. Like that chick in Mean Girls.” He shakes his head, face smooshed against the wood. “I’m an embarrassment.”

A small hand lands on his back, rubbing gently between his shoulder blades. It’s shocking how quickly a simple touch calms Jaehyun down; he’d forgotten what it’s like to be around another omega like this, to get a taste of the effect he himself can have on people when he lets himself be soothing and soft. Taeyong’s hand is gentle, and Jaehyun feels grounded. His head is clearer. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Taeyong says. “I appreciate that you trusted me with that.” He laughs softly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk. “Honestly, I think you ought to tell him. The way he positions himself around you? I don’t think this is a one way street.”

Jaehyun lifts his head, peering up at Taeyong warily. “You think so?” He and Johnny don’t really have a friend group other than Mark and Yukhei, and they’re both more Johnny’s friends than anything so he could never talk to them about something like this.

“Oh yeah,” Taeyong laughs, nodding. “When that jackass looked at you? It was the only time I could smell his scent spiking the entire time. He’s overprotective and trying not to show it.”

The idea of Johnny feeling that way about him...but no, that’s not possible, is it? They’re just friends. Bros. They’ve been inseparable since the day they met, two terrified freshmen immediately clinging together at orientation because they had no one else. And sure, maybe Johnny goes out of his way to make sure Jaehyun is always comfortable and happy, and maybe Jaehyun hasn’t actually seen Johnny ever date anyone in their three years together, and maybe last Christmas Johnny skipped out on seeing his family in Chicago because Jaehyun was going to be stuck on campus alone, but that doesn’t mean-

His brain comes shrieking to a halt as realization dawns on him. “There it is,” Taeyong says with a laugh that’s not at all unkind, watching with interest as Jaehyun goes on his emotional journey. 

“Have we...have we been dating this whole time and neither of us realized it?” Jaehyun asks, eyes huge. When Taeyong nods he covers his mouth with his hand, stunned into silence by the realization. Has Johnny come to the same conclusion? Have they both been dancing around this and Jaehyun caught on? Jesus. 

Taeyong looks up as the professor walks in, a thoughtful expression gracing his delicate features. “You should talk to him,” he says quietly as the class starts to settle. “I bet he’s waiting for you to say something. It seems important to him that you have agency, that he doesn’t use the whole ‘alpha’ thing against you, so I think you’re going to have to be brave and take the first step.”

The lights go dim and the projector at the front of the room flares to life as class begins. Jaehyun makes peace with the fact that he isn’t going to learn a thing today, too busy sorting through his emotions to worry about Buddhism or the rise of the Roman Catholic Church.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun has every intention of talking to Johnny as soon as possible, he really does. He’s never been the type of person to hide from his feelings, always insistent on working through any issue he has to get to the bottom of it. And yeah, this might go south, Johnny might not feel the same way, but they’re best friends. They’ll get over the awkwardness and move on, everything will turn out fine.

Thing is, they end up way too busy for Jaehyun to corner Johnny with something as trivial as emotions. Because somehow, for the first time ever, they’ve got an actual pack.

It starts suddenly. Occasional hangouts with Yuta and Taeyong turn into them seeing each other on an almost daily basis, Johnny and Yuta playing aggressive games of Mario Party that turn into wrestling matches as Taeyong and Jaehyun watch episodes of Dark on Johnny’s laptop. They all meet for breakfast in the cafeteria nearly every morning until one day, months later, Johnny blurts, “You guys wanna join our pack?”

Yuta and Taeyong - who both look half asleep with fluffy hair and heavy eyes - spare each other a quick glance before Taeyong murmurs a “sure” and goes back to his cereal. Later Johnny feels the need to apologize to Jaehyun for not consulting him first, which only makes Jaehyun laugh and roll his eyes as they stretch out by the giant fountain that serves as the centrepiece for the campus.

“Johnny. We’re all like, super tight. It was heading in that direction anyway.” Jaehyun closes his eyes, enjoying the way the grass tickles against the back of his arms. The days haven’t been as hot lately. Fall is just around the corner and they’ve committed to getting a much sunshine as possible before the days are shorter and the nights longer. 

Jaehyun opens his eyes, turning his head to look at Johnny through his sunglasses. “Can I ask where it came from?” He rolls onto his stomach, propping up on his elbows to get a better look at the man stretched out beside him. Johnny looks comfortable and like a complete bro in a snapback and basketball shorts, his white t-shirt starting to go green as the grass stains the fabric. “You never seemed to want to do the whole ‘big pack’ thing before.”

Johnny shrugs, and Jaehyun can tell he’s making a point of not looking over at him. “Dunno. I figure I could be doing better for us. Trying harder. Like, statistically, omegas do better in a pack setting. And you seem so much happier with Tae and Yuta around. Seemed like a good move.” He sighs. “Besides, I like the idea of you having someone to hang out with when I’m in my rut or visiting my family or whatever.”

Jaehyun smiles softly. For a moment he thinks about initiating The Talk, but he doesn’t want to interrupt Johnny’s opportunity to express his own thoughts and parse out his feelings on the subject. “And you’re okay being the leader of the group? If we’re a pack then you’re our alpha. That’s a bigger role than just being an alpha to your super chill and alarmingly smart and handsome best friend.”

“I can do it,” Johnny says, uncharacteristically soft. He doesn’t even respond to Jaehyun’s teasing. “I’m happy to do it. It’ll be good for us, to have a bigger support system.”

Jaehyun sits up, looking down at him with knit brows. Johnny still won’t look at him, which is a totally weird and not okay approach to having this conversation. “Jonathan-”

“-what? You know my names not Jonath-”

“Jonathan,” Jaehyun repeats, taking Johnny’s face in his hands and making him look him in the eyes. “It’ll be nice, sure, but you’ve always been enough for me. You know that, right? You’re my best fucking friend, I’m happy with how things have been so far. If Taeyong and Yuta join us it’s because they’re cool, not because we’re lacking in some way.”

Finally Johnny seems to soften, though his own sunglasses hide most of his expression. “You smell like you’re upset.”

“Yeah, well. I sort of am. You can doubt whatever you want in life, but never doubt that I’m happy to have you as my alpha,” Jaehyun insists. “Say it. Say ‘I’m an excellent alpha and Jung Jaehyun is lucky to have me.’”

Johnny snorts at that, shaking his head. “You’re insane.”

“And you’re about to get your ass kicked,” Jaehyun insists, already tearing up a handful of grass to throw at him. “Say it!”

The conversation ends in an impromptu wrestling match that results in Johnny dragging Jaehyun to the fountain like he’s going to throw him in. Jaehyun puts up a good enough fight that they both end up going down, the resounding splash drawing the attention of all of the students laid out across the lawn. They end up getting told off by a security guard but really? Jaehyun doesn’t mind too much. Because Johnny is finally laughing as they walk back to the dorms, dripping wet.

Next come Yukhei and Mark, who after a particularly bad rut decide it would be too convenient to have a local pack to turn to for support. Mark’s in rough shape and Yukhei is so weighed down by a guilty conscience that he brings up the idea of them separating, breaking up for Mark’s health and well-being. It takes a stern talking-to from Johnny (and tears from Mark) to talk him out of it. Taeyong and Yuta descend on Mark like they’ve adopted a new kitten. They drag him out for a shopping day, forcing him into outfit after outfit, petting his hair and cooing over him until he’s feeling a bit more normal. By the time they return him to Yukhei at the end of the day the catastrophe is over and Johnny’s little pack now has two alphas, three omegas, and a beta.

They meet Doyoung and Jungwoo through Yukhei. Yukhei and Jungwoo have been friends since they were small, which has instilled a sort of “where he goes I go” attitude in both of them. The best part is that Doyoung, a beta, immediately takes on a Pack Mother role that Jaehyun had no idea they were missing. He’s excellent at keeping everyone on track. Study groups immediately become one-hundred percent more efficient, and he’s great at picking the restaurant when they go out and wrangling them all out the door to get them to their reservation on time. Jungwoo is an omega and an absolute ray of sunshine. He’s soft spoken, loves to cuddle, and tips the omega/alpha/beta distribution more into the omegas’ favour, which Jaehyun loves. There’s nothing quite as fun as ganging up on Johnny and Yukhei.

The group rounds out with Ten and Kun, the first alpha couple Jaehyun has never met. Johnny meets Ten in his Alpha Studies class, which had been engaged in a heated debate about omegas in the workplace. Someone had gone on a rant about how the decline of society started with omegas leaving the home to join the workforce, which had prompted Ten to throw his iced coffee in the man’s face. They all end up hanging out together that Friday night, Kun running from the Economics building to meet them dressed in a sharp looking blazer and fitted jeans, calm and cool and collected and completely happy to be at Ten’s beck and call. 

Four alphas, four omegas, and two betas. At first they don’t really know what to do with a pack, what the job entails. It ends up surprisingly chill. It’s just a lot of hanging out at Kun and Ten’s house, having family dinners once a week or sitting together at Johnny’s soccer games. Johnny has a whole cheering section in the stands now, and Jaehyun loves watching him blush and hide his face when they’re all holding up signs with his face on them.

“Ten people. How did it go from just us to ten fucking people?” Jaehyun asks one night as they sit on Johnny’s bed, eating instant ramyeon and watching old episodes of X-Files. It’s the one with the weird brothers who live out in the woods, so Jaehyun is definitely sleeping over tonight or else he’ll have nightmares. The customary amount of space they’d usually leave between them is getting smaller and smaller as the episode progresses, and Jaehyun is tempted to let his head fall to Johnny’s shoulder.

Johnny’s halfway through a bite of pizza when Jaehyun speaks, but his eyes go wide and he nods vigorously. He doesn’t wait to swallow before saying, “I know, right? Like. I don’t even know yet if I’m made out for this pack leader thing. Maybe Ten or Kun would want to step in?”

Jaehyun swats at his leg. “No. This is our pack, I think it’s important that you get to retain your status no matter how many people are here. Besides, if Ten took over he’d instill a mandatory dress code and we wouldn’t be allowed to wear our pyjamas to class anymore.”

They laugh, and Jaehyun reaches over Johnny for another piece of pizza. It’s warm in the apartment, a little stuffy, but he doesn’t necessarily want to move away. It’s too nice to be pressed close, to take subtle whiffs of Johnny’s scent with every breath pulled into his lungs. He’s heard the way people describe an alpha’s scent before, it’s always complete nonsense better suited for poetry than real life. Spice. Cinnamon. Clean laundry. Apples. 

But Johnny...he smells like _Johnny_. Like warm skin and a little bit of sweat, his scent taking on something akin to the smell of the ocean when he’s close to rut. Jaehyun wishes he could bury his face in Johnny’s throat, get his mouth around his Adam’s apple, and inhale. He wants to breathe him in, to taste it on his tongue.

Jaehyun’s never fallen so under the sway of his hormones so quickly. One minute he’s hiding behind a pillow while Mulder and Scully traipse through the spooky old cabin, the next he’s leaning half on top of Johnny, lips parted and every muscle in his body stock still. His mind is racing. He wants to be under him, to feel Johnny’s full weight pinning him down, large hands gripping his hips and stroking his thighs. He wants his lips. His knot. He wants Johnny to sink his teeth into his neck, to mark Jaehyun as his.

Arousal is burning low in his gut, a persistent tug that’s begging him to _do something_. With alarm he realizes he’s wet. There’s slick leaking from his hole, and all it takes is a shallow breath to catch his own scent in the air, filling the space between them.

Johnny looks to him slowly, so dazed that he’s nearly cross-eyed. “Jaehyun are you...are you going into heat?” he asks, voice low as his own scent spikes. There it is, that warm breeze sweeping over the ocean, kissing Jaehyun’s skin. He wants more, wants to roll around in it. He wants Johnny to touch him all over until Jaehyun is so clearly his that no one would dare to think otherwise. 

Jaehyun swallows hard, hand still hovering midair over the pizza box. “I’m can’t be. I’m not due for a week,” he says, choking on the words as he forces them out. Still, even as he denies it he knows it’s true. He can feel Johnny’s thighs under his stomach, how thick and strong they are, how good they’d feel bracketing his own hips. Deep down he knows that he should pull away, should put space between them so he can clear his head. Before he can consider it any further a large hand settles on the back of his neck, gentle but firm.

“Johnny,” he rasps, eyes flickering to his friend’s face. His best friend. Someone who’s been like family to him for years. Someone he wants to fuck him mercilessly until he’s crying.

Johnny continues to stare at him, though there’s something heated in his gaze now. His thumb moves slowly, stroking over Jaehyun’s scent gland, somehow soothing him and setting him on fire simultaneously. “We have to...we have to get you out of here…”

“Mm.” Jaehyun’s never heard a worse idea in his life. The fog settling over his brain is making it hard to differentiate where Jaehyun ends and this stereotypical, needy omega begins. Besides, why would he want to leave when his alpha is right here? Why would he want to walk away from his scent, the warmth of his skin against Jaehyun’s? They’re so close. It would be so easy to…

He leans in, mouth seeking and eyes fluttering shut. He can feel the soft huff of Johnny’s breath against his lips. They’re so close. So fucking close.

Johnny’s phone rings, startling Jaehyun so badly that he jerks back, sending himself tumbling out of the bed and falling to the ground. He lands weird on his elbow, a strange, lancing pain tingling through his arm. Johnny leans over to check on him as he answers his phone, chest heaving.

“Hello? Oh, fuck. Hey Yuta.” He slides off of the bed, getting an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder and helping to hoist him off of the ground. The jarring noise of his ringtone seems to have cleared his head. He takes shallow breaths through his mouth as he helps Jaehyun back into his bed, quickly removing himself to the other side of the room. “Sorry, what? Oh. Oh fuck we can’t. No, Jaehyun just went into heat out of nowhere, I need to get him home.”

After taking a moment to cool down Johnny moves back to the bed, putting his hand gently against Jaehyun’s cheek. Jaehyun knows he’s feeling for a fever, but that doesn’t stop how good it feels to have an alpha touching him. “Johnny,” he moans, licking his lips. “It hurts.”

“I know, Jaehyunnie,” he murmurs, stroking his hair back out of his eyes. “Just hold tight, we’ll get you out of here.” He stops to listen to something Yuta is saying, closing his eyes and sighing. “That would be perfect, I seriously owe you one. Okay cool, yeah. We’ll see you soon.”

Jaehyun manages to wriggle onto his stomach, unable to keep himself from pushing his hips against the mattress. The sheets smell so strongly of Johnny, he can’t help the way he’s rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric, trying to soak him in. “What’d he say?” he asks, working his hips in little circles.

For a moment Johnny can only stare, looking like he’s been hit by a train. Jaehyun doesn’t blame him; he’s never been this bad this fast, which means Johnny has never seen him so worked up. “Yuta’s already on campus, he was at the library. He’s going to come get you and bring you back to their place.”

“I don’t want to go to their place,” Jaehyun grunts in frustration. His toes curl. He’s totally going to come in his pants right in front of Johnny, which will be mortifying when he sees Johnny again in a few days. “I want to stay here.”

“You can’t Jae,” Johnny groans, no longer touching him. He stands again, puts distance between them. “I wish you could, especially if it would make you feel better, but you can’t. Yuta and Taeyong will take good care of you, I promise, I-”

“Johnny,” Jaehyun chokes, voice breaking. “Johnny come on, I know you can help me, please…” His hips are picking up speed, fingers twisted in the sheets as he gets closer and closer to the edge. 

Johnny parts his lips, takes too deep of a breath. He’s hit with the full force of Jaehyun’s scent, immediately taking a staggering step forward. Before he can get any further there’s a hard knock on the door before it’s thrown open, Yuta letting himself in.

“Aaaand we’re getting out of here,” Yuta says, barely greeting either of them before he’s got Jaehyun out of the bed. Jaehyun feels sticky and disgusting, erection way too obvious pressed against the inside of his jeans. “Say goodbye to Johnny, you’ll see him in a few days.”

Johnny can barely choke out a “thanks Yuta,” before they’re out the door, Jaehyun feeling like something very important has been taken from him. Before his brain can catch up or he can voice his complaints he’s at Yuta and Taeyong’s apartment, being tucked into bed in their spare room as Taeyong holds a glass of water to his lips. He takes a few shaky sips before flopping down on the pillow.

“I almost got off right in Johnny’s bed,” he says miserably. Despite his earlier protests it is nice to be here, Yuta and Taeyong cuddled on either side of him, calming him down in the way only omegas can. Taeyong must had laid everything out while they drove over. There’s even a vibrator - still new in the package - and a fresh bottle of lube waiting on the bedside table. His friends are the best.

Taeyong sighs, carding his finger through Jaehyun’s hair. “We like to pretend we’re in control of our hormones, but sometimes those old evolutionary traits get the better of us. Johnny will understand.”

“Johnny looked like he was fighting his own internal battle,” Yuta says honestly, letting Jaehyun burrow into his arms. He rubs his friends back, the little circles of his palm soothing against Jaehyun’s skin. “I’m surprised you were both able to keep separated with how strong you smell.”

“I’m a fucking mess,” Jaehyun sighs despondently. 

“But you’re our mess,” Taeyong says fondly, kissing the back of his head before sliding off of the mattress. Yuta follows suit, tucking Jaehyun back in. “We’re going to go watch Netflix super loud in the living room. We’ll be back in a while with food.”

Jaehyun sits up, offering a weak smile. “Thanks. You guys are the best.”

“We know.” With a grin and a wink Yuta turns, ushering Taeyong out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

-

Jaehyun’s heat is surprisingly short. Not necessarily easy, but short. In the brief day and a half it takes for him to regain his senses he goes through an entire pack of batteries, and he’s definitely going to need to buy Tae and Yuta a new set of sheets for this bed. Maybe a new mattress.

He can’t stop thinking about Johnny. The entire heat Jaehyun’s body aches for him, his only solace coming from the small remnants of Johnny’s scent left on him from earlier. His mind constantly replays what happened in the dorm, how close they’d been to tripping up, to falling into each other like Jaehyun’s been craving for so long now. 

With a sharp cry he comes, moaning Johnny’s name as he works the vibrator against his prostate. It’s the third time he’s come in an hour. His body is filthy from various body fluids spattered across it like he’s some awful Jackson Pollack painting. His hair sticks up at every angle, and fuck does he want to take a shower. But all he can do is keep bringing himself over from the edge, keep dreaming about what it would feel like to have Johnny’s knot to hang off of, to feel another body so close to his own.

When he stumbles out at the end of it wrapped in the filthy blanket he feels like a dried out husk. Taeyong looks up from where he’s working on a paper for his lit class, face sympathetic. “Ready for a shower?”

Jaehyun is really fucking ready for a shower.

-

_JH: it was touch and go this time but i’m alive_

_JN: lol super glad you’re not dead. Denny’s?_

_JH: fuck yes._

-

Jaehyun gets off of the bus at their customary Denny’s feeling like a new man. It’s amazing what cleaning the jizz off of your own body can do for your mental health. While Taeyong and Yuta are fairly small compared to him he’s managed to find basketball shorts and a t-shirt in their closet that fit fine. His hair is brushed. His teeth are clean. He’s human again. His body still hurts like hell and he sort of wishes he had a pillow to sit on, but that can’t ruin how good he feels to be on the other side of his heat.

He spots Johnny just inside, pushing through the heavy glass door to get to him. Part of him wants to spiral into a black hole of shame over how everything went the last time they saw each other but...he’s oddly relieved? Johnny was just as affected as Jaehyun was. It reassures him, makes him commit to bringing up the conversation he’s been putting off for months now. Here. Today.

But when Johnny stands up with a sour look on his face Jaehyun’s stomach twists. Maybe he should be worried after all.

Johnny looks like he’s slept about as much as Jaehyun has in the past forty-eight hours. His hair is unkempt and there are dark shadows under his eyes, skin thin and pale. He looks exhausted. Jaehyun immediately returns his frown, raising an eyebrow.

“You okay?” he asks, resisting the urge to hug Johnny like he normally would. It’s weird. Things are weird between them. Jaehyun hates it.

Johnny shrugs. “What? Nothing. Come on, let’s get a table.”

They do, sitting in a heavy silence until their server comes to take their drink orders. Jaehyun can’t wait to get some coffee in his system, maybe that will help him make sense of all of this. Right now it feels like his brain is working in reverse. He picks up his menu, trying to convince himself that he needs to eat no matter how anxious he feels.

Minutes pass. Finally Jaehyun sighs, slapping his menu down and looking Johnny straight in the eye. “You need to tell me what’s wrong. My hormones are all out of whack right now and I really can’t handle the silent treatment, it’s not fair that you’re doing this right now.”

Johnny frowns again, suddenly very interested in the empty paper from his straw. He picks it up, carefully folding it into a tiny little accordion, long fingers nimble as he turns it over and over again. “I don’t want to say. Because it’s stupid and you’re going to be mad at me.”

“I’m sort of already mad at you, so you might as well get on with it,” Jaehyun mutters.

Johnny remains silent, and Jaehyun can see the tension in his jaw as he clenches his teeth. “It’s stupid,” he says again, finally. “But like. You’ve been with Yuta and Taeyong for the last two days, right? Which is awesome, I’m so glad Yuta was in the right place at the right time and was able to come get you. I know being around omegas is good for you if you-if you can’t be with an alpha.” He stammers over his words, blushing. “But then you come back and you smell like them. And it’s killing me because usually you smell like me. Even your dorm smells like me. But right now you don’t smell like me.”

Jaehyun blinks. It’s all he can really do, his mind is racing and he doesn’t think his mouth could keep up with everything he wants to say. Is Johnny...jealous? John Seo, who never raises his voice, who never gets ruffled by anything. Right now he’s talking like they’re mated, like his scent on Jaehyun ought to mean something.

“And why...why do you want me to smell like you?” Jaehyun finally asks, trying to keep his tone even. “I was at their house, of course I smell like them, right? It’s not like we fucked or anything, they just made sure I ate and drank some water every one in a while.”

“I know. And I really appreciate them,” Johnny groans, sinking low in his seat. The icy exterior is melting away, left behind by a sad sort of resignation and a bitter-smelling shame. “I just wish it could have been me, okay? Every time your heat comes and I have to leave you it kills me. Because I wish I could be the one to take care of you. And I know it sounds like some cliche alpha bullshit, but all I want to do is stick around and make sure you’re comfortable and take away some of the discomfort I know you deal with.”

Jaehyun is worried he’s going to do something stupid, like cry. He wasn’t lying - his emotions are a wreck right now, he’s supposed to be in recovery mode. Eating pancakes. Watching X-Files. “Why? Because you’re an alpha and I’m an omega?”

“What? No!” Johnny sits up, eyes wide. “Because I’ve been in love with you for like, two years now, and I’ve been hoping you would notice and maybe...love me back.”

Time stills. Jaehyun doesn’t even notice the server bringing his coffee, doesn’t notice the girl slink away when she smells the distress coming off of both of them. “Johnny…”

“You don’t...have to say anything,” Johnny says wearily. “I just wanted to tell you why I’m in a weird mood. Because you asked and I don’t want to lie to you.”

Jaehyun huffs out a laugh, wiping roughly at a tear that has the audacity to fall. “Johnny you...you idiot. I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk to you about my feelings for months now and you’ve been hiding this for _years_? You dick, you could have saved me so much trouble.”

Johnny leans forward, eyes wide. “What feelings?”

“Love feelings!” Jaehyun says, throwing his arms up. “Fucking duh!”

“You love me?” Johnny asks, because he’s an idiot and god forbid this go smoothly.

Jaehyun groans, tugging at his own hair in frustration. “I’ve literally been trying to bring it up since we met Yuta and Taeyong. Taeyong thought we were dating, and it sent me into this weird spiral of having to address my feelings and our relationship. But...we’ve been busy. Things have moved so fast lately and I was never able to.”

They stare at each other in a silence that is neither comfortable nor easy. It seems to stretch on for eternity, Jaehyun only looking away to grab a napkin and dab at his eyes. As he tries to clean himself up Johnny stands, moving to the other side of the table to sit in the chair next to him. He flings an arm over the back of Jaehyun’s chair, sighing.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks warily, wadding up the napkin and setting it on the table. Johnny’s arm feels so warm against his shoulders, he can’t help but lean into it.

Johnny shrugs, refusing to look up from the table. “I don’t know. Sitting with my boyfriend.”

The silence settles once more. This time it’s cut short by a sharp bark of laughter, Jaehyun’s head falling back as he loses it. Johnny looks wounded and starts to draw his arm back, but Jaehyun quickly latches on.

“Are all alphas so fucking bad at discussing their feelings or is it a you thing?” Jaehyun practically giggles, eyes watering as he holds tight to Johnny’s arm. “I mean yeah, yes, of course you’re my boyfriend now, but that was so...Jesus, Johnny!”

“I don’t know!” Johnny squawks in protest, eyes wide. “Like, didn’t we just talk about it? Isn’t that what we were establishing? Don’t fuck with me Jaehyunnie, I’m in a delicate emotional state right now.” He lets Jaehyun bring his arm back around, this time using it to bring Jaehyun closer. “You still smell like...vulnerable or something, it’s making me want to fight everyone in the restaurant.”

“Well that’s dumb, stop,” Jaehyun snorts, settling into Johnny’s side. This time when the server comes they actually order, an omelet for Johnny and an impossibly large stack of pancakes for Jaehyun. He rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder, breaking deep. “You know...if you gave me your sweater I’d smell like you again…”

Johnny looks at him, raising an eyebrow. “Or you could bring your own sweater and stop trying to scam me out of mine because the restaurant is cold.” Still, he shimmies out of his hoodie and passes it over.

Pulling it on, Jaehyun can’t help but smirk. “Thanks, boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We sort of blazed through introducing the pack but HONESTLY THEY WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE A THING.


	3. Chapter 3

Fall descends over the campus so fast that it’s almost dizzying. Jaehyun walks through the tree-lined paths on his way to the cafeteria, admiring the burnt golds and shimmering reds, head somehow both here in the present and a million miles away all at once. It’ll be winter soon. With winter comes winter break, everyone scattering to their corners of the world to see family and celebrate the holiday. Johnny will probably head back to Chicago for a month. It’s silly, but the idea of a separation - no matter how short - absolutely aches.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?”

Jaehyun glances over as Johnny’s voice pulls him out of his head, smiling and giving his hand a little squeeze. He looks gorgeous with the sunlight dancing across his skin, bundled in a huge sweater that looks suspiciously like on of Jaehyun’s that went missing last month. Beyond that, more importantly, he is _Jaehyun’s_.

The dynamic between them hasn’t really changed, which is both a relief and further proof that they were sort of already a couple this entire time. Sure, there’s more cuddling, and the sex is fucking fantastic, but other than that they’re still just Johnny and Jaehyun, who binge watch X-Files and spend most Sunday mornings at Denny’s.

“Nothing much,” Jaehyun answers after a pause, swinging their arms for a second. “Just. Christmas coming up. Everyone’s going to be scattering for the better part of a month.”

Johnny nods, gently tugging Jaehyun closer and wrapping an arm around his hip. Jaehyun gets a closer look at the scarf and yeah, that’s definitely his. “That reminds me. I meant to ask you earlier but then midterms hit so it’s been a little touch and go, I shouldn’t have put it off so long because I know shit like this takes time to plan but honestly I just got distracted and-“

“Johnny, you’re stalling.”

“You’re damn right I am,” Johnny says loftily. He takes a deep breath, absently rubbing Jaehyun’s hip as if for strength. “Do you...want to come home with me? Meet my parents? I saved enough to buy you a ticket too, so you wouldn’t have to worry about paying for anything.”

Jaehyun doesn’t know why that stuns him, but he’s caught completely off guard. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk and looks at Johnny with wide, glittering eyes, ignoring the protests of the girl that had been walking behind them as she’s forced to step around. “What? Yes! Are you sure? Yes!”

Johnny seems surprised by his quick response. He grins, pulling Jaehyun close. “Yeah? I already talked to my parents, my mom was hoping you’d say yes. She said she’s already getting all of my baby photos ready which...awful, but whatever.”

Pushing up a bit on his toes, Jaehyun rests his palms on Johnny’s chest as he captures his lips in a lingering kiss. He’s so fucking happy. The fact that he spent so long completely oblivious that this could be them...he tries not to worry about the time they’ve wasted, instead letting himself enjoy the months they’ve had to be _this_.

When he pulls away he rests his forehead against Johnny’s, eyes closed as he finds the courage to ask the question that’s been on the tip of his tongue since they figured it all out. “So. I have a question for you, now.”

Johnny lifts a hand to cup the back of his neck, squeezing gently as he kisses Jaehyun’s nose. It’s such an alpha thing to do, but Jaehyun is realizing he doesn’t mind the little idiosyncrasies. Johnny never flexes his status, never tries to put Jaehyun under him in any way, so Jaehyun is free to enjoy the little tics and traits that come with dating an alpha. “What’s that, babe?”

Jaehyun draws a breath, stealing his courage. “How would you like to bring me home as your mate, instead of just your boyfriend?”

In hindsight he should maybe not have asked halfway to the cafeteria on a busy day on campus. Johnny pulls back, looking so stunned that a few passing students look at him in alarm before scrambling away. Jaehyun immediately shrinks down, unable to hide the way his scent becomes distressed as he tries to cover up for his apparent mistake.

“Or not,” he babbles, looking at Johnny’s chest to avoid his eyes. “I know it’s sort of soon. But when you think about it we’ve _actually_ been together for like, three years now, and it just feels so right in that sort of cheesy, cliche, you’re my true mate sort of way, but we can totally wait it’s fi-”

Johnny laughs, and Jaehyun risks a glance up at his face. He’s grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes are sparkling in a way that suggests he might actually cry. Which would be hilarious.

“Jaehyun, I’d fucking love that. Yes. Absolutely. Let’s do it.”

Jaehyun’s breath comes rushing out in a gust of obvious relief, falling into him. “I thought I’d seriously fucked up.”

“As if I was going to say no,” Johnny laughs, holding him tight as he leans in to kiss all over Jaehyun’s face. “Like. I’ve dreamed about that for a long ass time now.” When he pulls away there’s a dreamy little look in his eyes. “Want to do it when your heat hits? When are you due?”

Jaehyun pulls out his phone to check as if his cycle has been even close to reliable since meeting Johnny. “December third,” he reports. “Little less than two months. Which is perfect, we’ll have finals the week after and it’ll be out of the way for the rest of the holiday.” He looks up at Johnny, mirroring his delirious smile. “I fucking love you, Johnny.”

Johnny laughs, leaning forward once more to smother him in kisses. “I fucking love you too.”

-

Jaehyun wakes the Tuesday before they leave for Chicago feeling like he's been run over by a bus. His head feels foggy, a dull ache pressing tight to the base of his skull that seems to leave no room for cognitive function. His mouth feels like it's been shoved full of cotton no matter how much water he gulps down. With shaking limbs he gets up and forces himself to get going; he needs to pack, they leave on Friday and his suitcase isn’t going to fill itself. There’s too much to be done to let some shitty little cold put him off schedule.

His heat is two weeks late at this point, so it’s honestly shocking that it takes him so long to realize what’s going on. He’s just too busy trying to get ready for their trip, creating lists and revising them again and again to make sure he’s got everything he could possibly need for a month in another country. When it finally dawns on him he chucks the jeans he's in the process of folding to the side, diving for his phone to send a urgent text to Johnny.

_JH: heat finally came. get over here NOW_

_JN: ON MY WAY_

Jaehyun laughs, setting his phone on his bedside table and starting to get things together. He's giddy. He can't help it. The fact that Johnny is on his way over, that he finally gets to go through a proper heat with an alpha he cares about, that they're going to give each other their bond marks...he takes a shuddering breath, forcing himself to slow down, to gather himself. He’ll have a very short window where he’s still got his wits about him, he needs to use them wisely.

He grabs the bottle of lube he keeps tucked away, putting it somewhere obvious for when they’re in the thick of it. It’s not like he'll really need it with how wet he gets, but he likes to have some fail safes set in place. The sheets on his bed are swapped out for the special ones that keep him from totally obliterating the mattress underneath. A few bottles of water get set out on his nightstand for when they need quick hydration. He debates changing into something sexier for when Johnny gets there, but ends up thinking better of it. In no time at all he's going to be about as mindless as he gets and leaking through whatever he’s got on, there's no point in ruining a pair of cute underwear in the process.

He's going through a mental checklist of anything else they might need when there's a loud, frantic knock that startles the hell out of him. Before he can move to answer the door it swings open, a wide eyed Johnny letting himself in to the dorm.

"Are you okay?" he asks, panting. He clearly ran here, probably from the gym judging by the tank top and basketball shorts he's currently wearing. Jaehyun is immediately hit by a wall of scent so strong that it almost sends him to his knees. He wobbles a bit, falling forward only to be caught in Johnny's waiting arms.

With a weak laugh Jaehyun looks up, blinking owlishly. "Hey. You smell really fucking good."

Johnny manages to return his grin. "You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't going in to heat, I'm so gross right now." He helps get Jaehyun back on his feet, arms firm. "You feel okay?"

"I feel fucking great, you're here," Jaehyun sighs. For the first time he can breathe Johnny in, gasp in lung fulls of his scent without worrying about getting caught. "Can I do something that you're going to think is super weird?"

"Uh...sure?"

Jaehyun immediately leans in, burying his face right against Johnny’s damp, sweaty shirt and breathing deep. He's hit by an intense wave of alpha, and fuck yeah, there it is. This is what he's wanted, what he's fucking needed for months now. To cover himself in this scent, until no one can tell where Jaehyun ends and Johnny begins.

One of Johnny's hands come up, gentle fingers carding through Jaehyun's hair. "You are such a weirdo," he says fondly. "Do what you gotta, but I'm absolutely telling everyone about this later."

"Fuck you," Jaehyun gasps, coming up for air. "No, better than that, fuck me. Fuck me right fucking now, because if I don't get your knot like, immediately, I'm going to lose my mind." His fingers are already working on undressing them, tugging Johnny's shirt over his head and yanking down his shorts without any finesse whatsoever. He's relieved that they've had plenty of time to do this outside of his heat, that he's not rushing something new and delicate, something that needs to be nurtured and cultivated. By now he's well versed in the hard planes and well defined muscles of Johnny's body, his slim waist and thick thighs and god damn incredible ass. He lets himself admire Johnny's body as he strips out of his own clothes, chucking them aside and practically diving into bed.

Johnny wastes no time in crawling on top of him, slotting their bodies together as he leans in for a sloppy kiss. "Mm, baby, you smell so good," he groans, voice low and ragged in his throat. "Do you still want me to..." He takes a shuddering breath, clearly overwhelmed as Jaehyun ruts up against him. Ducking down, he drags his parted lips along the side of Jaehyun’s neck. "Are we still..."

"Bite me," Jaehyun sighs, running his fingertips up and down Johnny's bicep. "I want to be your mate, want us to belong to each other. Will you? Please?"

That earns him a desperate moan as Johnny pulls away from Jaehyun's neck, trailing hot kisses along his jaw. "Fuck yes, of course I will," he pants, licking just over where his scent gland should be. "I want it so bad baby. I want to make you mine. I'll do it, I promise." His words trail off as his mouth becomes too busy for speaking, instead kissing and sucking a meandering trail along Jaehyun's chest.

He stops to suck at an already hard nipple, pulling the stiff flesh past his lips and sucking gently. His mouth curls into a grin as Jaehyun cries out, running his fingers through Johnny's hair and tugging gently. Encouraged, he laves his tongue over the tender nub, hands moving down to spread Jaehyun's thighs so he can kneel between them.

"You're so wet," he murmurs, lips brushing skin slick with spit. "I can smell you, how bad you want it.” His hand travels in from Jaehhyun’s thigh, dipping in the trail along the slick leaking out of him. “What do you need, Jaehyunnie? Tell me what you want me to do."

Jaehyun lets out a little noise that's embarrassingly close to a hiccup, throwing his arm over his face as his cheeks flush a pretty pink. His heat has never been like this before. Normally within the first hour he's miserable and squirming, trying desperately to find some sort of relief with no one to help him. But now...now his body is on fire, and he's loving every second of it. The ache deep in his bones is desire, not the actual pain he's dealt with so many times in the past. He's lighting up under Johnny's touch, desperate for more of the alpha.

"I need you to fuck me," he begs, eyes heavy lidded. His voice breaks on a moan as Johnny sucks hard at his nipple, gently pinching the other between cruel fingers, smearing slick across his own chest. "I - oh fuck! I need your knot Johnny, please!"

Johnny pulls away, looking at him with wild eyes and strands of hair hanging in his face. He licks his lips as he studies Jaehyun, something wild in his gaze as looks over the trembling omega. Sitting back on his knees, he pats Jaehyun's thigh with a sharp swat. "Turn over. Let me see that beautiful ass."

Jaehyun blushes, letting Johnny manhandle him onto his front. It's no secret that Johnny's got a thing for his ass. If given the opportunity he'll spend hours down their, licking and sucking and tasting until Jaehyun is practically in tears, cock aching as he begs to come. As soon as Jaehyun is flipped Johnny grabs him by the hips, hoisting him up so he's on his knees with his shoulders pressed into the mattress.

"God, look at how wet you are," Johnny breathes, dropping the "tough alpha" act momentarily. There’s legitimate awe in his voice. He takes Jaehyun's ass in hand, spreading him slightly, dazed at the sight of his dripping hole. "Fuck Jaehyun, you're dripping baby. Like, I knew you'd get wet, but this is fucking obscene."

"Johnny quit staring at my asshole," Jaehyun whines, squirming. He feels way too exposed like this. He needs Johnny to stop looking and actually do something. He’s _so close_ to getting what he needs.

Johnny coos, leaning in to blow a teasing breath along Jaehyun's entrance. He watches as the muscle twitches, licking his lips. "What's wrong baby, are you shy?" he sing-songs, squeezing his cheeks firmly. "Don't want your alpha to see?"

"My alpha," Jaehyun scoffs under his breath. The heat rising in him is getting more and more unbearable. He feels like he's burning alive. Every muscle in his body is tense and waiting, and he feels like he might scream if he doesn't get some dick soon. "Your omega would like you to quit staring and fuck him, please."

He shudders and cries out when Johnny leans in to lick a hot stripe over his hole, gathering up the slick dripping there. A rough moan rumbles somewhere low in Johnny's chest. "Pretty little omega. Tastes so good. M'going to make you feel incredible, yeah? Make it stop burning."

They never talk like this during sex. This whole "alpha" and "omega" shit doesn't come up in the bedroom, they're just two bros who happened to fall in love and like to fuck each other. Sure there's the occasional "baby," and Johnny loves to call Jaehyun "sweetheart," but those seem fairly common as far as terms of endearment go. It's so odd for Johnny to be taken over by his hive brain like that, and for Jaehyun to love it as much as he does right now.

"Need it Johnny," he begs, eyes shut tight. He can feel Johnny kneel properly behind him, can feel the bed dip and shift as he shuffles forward. Suddenly the head of Johnny's cock is rubbing along his entrance and he's trying to push back, trying to impale himself on it.

"Calm down," Johnny says, a stern order in his voice. Jaehyun immediately settles, though he can't stop the pathetic little whines he's pressing into his pillow. Before he can get too desperate Johnny spreads him wide, guiding his cock into Jaehyun's slick heat and pushing all the way in.

And oh, fuck, that is amazing. Jaehyun has never felt anything like this in his entire life, never felt the satisfaction that hits him on a cellular level when Johnny bottoms out. He feels full. Complete. Perfect. Lips going slack he relaxes into the sensation, back curving and thighs sliding wider as he relaxes more fully into the position.

Johnny gasps, watching as Jaehyun turns to mush below him. He rolls his hips slowly, stroking his hands along Jaehyun's back and sides. "Look at you," he breathes, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting slowly back in. "This is what you needed, huh? You just needed your alpha's cock, right baby?" He leans over so his body is draped over Jaehyun's, giving a few hard, shallow thrusts. "S'that good Jaehyun? Come on baby, talk to me."

"Alpha," Jaehyun sighs. Later he's going to roast himself so bad for all of this typical omega bullshit, but he just can't help it. Johnny smells so good, feels so good, is so good at giving Jaehyun what he needs. "Mm, need your knot, gimme..."

"Be patient," Johnny says, laughing breathlessly. "We're just getting started."

He sets an easy pace, pressing sweet kisses along the back of Jaehyun's shoulders as he fucks him, easy rolls of his hips that rub all the best spots deep inside. It's almost supernatural how fast Johnny can find his prostate. He angles his hips just right so his cock brushes Jaehyun's sweet spot with each thrust, and in no time Jaehyun is babbling, desperate and begging to cum.

With a low hiss of breath Johnny pulls out, ignoring the whine that earns him from a delirious Jaehyun. He flips Jaehyun onto his back, wrapping firm arms around his waist and hoisting him up, sitting back on his feet and settling Jaehyun on his lap. Jaehyun yelps as Johnny sinks back in, the swell of Johnny's knot starting to press and tug at his rim. "Knot me," he begs, tears pricking up in his eyes. He's so close to having what he's wanted for ages now, what his body seems to have known it's wanted for years. "Johnny - Johnny please. Alpha please," he begs, breath coming in short sobs.

"I've got you," Johnny soothes, arms wrapped tight around Jaehyun's waist as he bounces him roughly in his dick. "I'm going to mark you when you come, okay? Are you close?"

Jaehyun bites his lip hard, nodding eagerly. It's a good thing they talked about this ahead of time, because right now Johnny could ask for literally anything and Jaehyun would give it to him. All he can focus on is the way it's getting harder and harder for Johnny to pull out, how good it feels to have an alpha rutting into him, satisfying the need that burns low in his gut. Suddenly Johnny gives a hard thrust up, and Jaehyun can feel the way they lock together, the way his body stretches to accommodate Johnny's knot, how their bodies seem to be made to fit. It’s amazing. It’s too perfect. They were made for this. 

Long fingers wrap around Jaehyun's length, and suddenly it's too much. With a broken sob he comes, head thrown back as he spills into Johnny's hand. As his own climax shakes through him he can feel Johnny coming as well, flooding him with what seems like...a _lot_ of come, for the first time in his life actually satisfying his need.

Johnny waists no time. The moment Jaehyun arches back, throat stretched and exposed in all it's smooth, pale glory, he strikes. His teeth close hard on the tender flesh just a bit below Jaehyun's ear, hard enough and sharp enough that he breaks the skin, blood rushing to the service.

Jaehyun's heard stories about people mating before. There are stories upon stories of the way it feels, the way everything seems to click into place as the world narrows down to the sharp feeling of teeth sinking into your skin. He's read plenty. He's heard about it from Yuta and Yukhei, who tend to wax poetic about their bonds with their mates no matter who's listening. But nothing could have prepared him for this.

He feels...whole. When he was young and just starting to learn about bonds and mating he always hated the idea of someone completing you, offended that he himself wasn't a functional human being on his own. It almost makes him laugh now, staring dazedly at the ceiling, mouth curled into a lazy grin as Johnny pulls his teeth out. He feels so fucking right. He feels like everything he's every been scared of, every worried he's ever had, is slipping away into nothing, and all that's replaced it is the warm knowledge that everything is going to be okay. Johnny is there. His Johnny. And as long as Johnny is around nothing can ever touch them.

"Jaehyun? Baby? You okay?"

Jaehyun slowly raises his head, laughing breathily at the sight before him. Johnny is a mess. His hair is damp with sweat and his eyes are glazed over, and beyond that there's blood smeared all over his mouth and chin. It ought to be disgusting but it means so much. Jaehyun wiggles a bit, sighing happily at the tug of Johnny's knot, secure in the knowledge that they're properly locked together. "Mm. I'm so good," he slurs. "I love you."

Johnny smiles, so wide and bright that Jaehyun almost burst into tears at the sight of it. Fucking hormones. "You did so well," Johnny praises, reaching to the bedside table to grab a cloth that's been waiting for them. He wipes his mouth, chucking the cloth aside before leaning in for a kiss. When they pull away he nuzzles at Jaehyun's cheek, so warm and affectionate that Jaehyun's heart aches. "My turn?"

Jaehyun leans in, smearing lazy kisses along Johnny's cheek. The euphoria coursing through his veins is next level, he feels so drunk and so stupidly in love. And that's with the bond only half established, he's sort of afraid that giving Johnny his mark might put him out cold. "Are you sure?" he murmurs. "It won't hurt as much if we wait until you come again."

Johnny thrusts up slightly, smirking as Jaehyun whimpers and throws shaking arms around his shoulders. "Babe, I'm not that far off. I don't want to wait, I'll be fine."

It's not like Jaehyun wants to wait either. He wants to seal the deal, to feel this connection flowing in both directions. With a small nod he kisses Johnny's cheek, nuzzling gently behind his ear, unable to stop the soft, cooing noises that fall from his lips. "Johnny. Baby. Alpha. I love you so fucking much."

Johnny groans, tilting his head to the side to give Jaehyun better access. He wasn't joking about being ready to go again, he's thrusting up with sharp jabs of his hips that are making Jaehyun tremble from head to toe. Before he can get too caught up in his omega bullshit once more Jaehyun sets his teeth against Johnny's skin, taking a deep breath before biting down hard.

Blood tastes weird. There is literally no way around it. Being the blood of the person Jaehyun loves doesn't suddenly sweeten the taste, the liquid coppery and hot on his tongue. As he pulls his teeth away and laves his tongue over the wound Jaehyun feels Johnny shudder and come, the alpha choking out a harsh cry as he spills once more inside of his lover.

The wound, despite being deep and bloody, seems to scab over eerily fast. If there’s some sort of scientific explanation Jaehyun doesn’t know it, and he doesn’t particularly care. He kisses lightly around the area, humming soft, soothing noises as Johnny shakes in his arms, petting his hair and helping him come down. There's a blissed out look on Johnny’s face that matches what Jaehyun can feel coursing through his own veins. Stuck as he is on Johnny's dick Jaehyun can't quite turn to grab the washcloth, instead wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning in for a kiss.

When they pull apart Jaehyun is panting, body worn but satisfied. He rests his forehead against Johnny's, letting his eyes flutter closed. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah." Johnny sounds shaken, breathless. "It’s...it’s wild. Like. It’s like I can almost feel what you’re feeling?” He leans in, running the tip of his nose along Jaehyun’s jaw, breathing deeply. “And your scent, babe. You smell like me now. Not like when you’ve been in my dorm and it sort of clings to you, it’s...it’s almost like it’s inside you now?”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun hums, completely out of energy and barely able to scratch up verbal responses. He’s too gone. Too satisfied. “C’n you lay me down?”

Johnny nods, eyes going wide. “Shit, yeah, sorry.” He’s exceedingly careful as he lays them out on their sides. Jaehyun’s body has to curl a bit awkwardly to make it work, but he’s able to keep his arms around Johnny's neck and his legs around Johnny's hips, clinging to him like a spider monkey and happier than he’s ever known he was capable of feeling.

He nuzzles his nose gently against Johnny's, so overcome by affection that he barely feels in control of himself anymore. He's sure they'll laugh about this later. How fucking mushy they got the moment they sealed their bond. For now though he can only bask in it, soak in the feeling of Johnny's body connected to his own, heart slow and steady and so fucking full.

All too soon Johnny's knot goes down and he's able to slip out. That leads to a rush of come leaking out of Jaehyun, his face twisting in displeasure at the sensation.

"Oh that is fucking gross," he mutters, squirming as Johnny pulls out. "Yikes. I'm glad I put the fancy sheets on for this."

"Fancy sheets," Johnny repeats, laughing. "You're prepared for everything." He sits up, reaching over Jaehyun to grab a bottle of water from the bedside table. It opens with a soft crack, and soon Johnny is holding it up for him as Jaehyun takes a few small sips. It's nice to be doted on like this. He's never like the feeling of being catered too, always hated feeling small and weak, but somehow Johnny is able to take care of him without making him feel like he can't do it himself. He just feels cared for. Loved.

In a few minutes they're both cleaned up and Jaehyun is laying back against the pillows, watching as Johnny gets up to tidy the room. He picks up the clothes they tossed aside earlier and folds them, sticking them in the hamper to be washed later. Jaehyun's suitcase, open and still unpacked, is zipped shut and placed aside for later.

"At least you're mostly done packing," Johnny muses, rejoining him in bed once he's done. "I can finish for you at some point when you're napping."

"I'm just glad my heat came before we had to get on a thirteen hour flight," Jaehyun murmurs, immediately cuddling close. Lazily lifting a hand to Johnny's fresh bite, he traces his fingers around it. "Bringing back a shiny new mate," he says, trying to fight a grin. "What are your parents going to think?"

Johnny laughs, kissing his forehead. "Please. My mom already knows all about you, she'll say it was a long time coming." The expression on his face goes serious as he looks into Jaehyun's eyes, stroking his cheek. "I love you. It means so fucking much to me that I can do this for you, take care of you like this."

Jaehyun smiles, grabbing Johnny's hand and tenderly kissing his knuckles. He meets his gaze, nearly overcome by the emotion swelling in his chest. "John Seo...you're so gay."

Johnny squawks, and the tender moment quickly devolves into a wrestling match that itself devolves into a wave of heat so intense that Jaehyun comes three times before Johnny can knot him.

-

Jaehyun is doing a damn good job of juggling his carry on, his phone, and his anxious mate as they make their way through Chicago O'Hare, thank you so much. He's only run into three people so far, and it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't abruptly stopped in the middle of a busy walkway like complete idiots. He's managed to avoid all small children though, and quite frankly he thinks he ought to be canonized for the fact that he hasn’t murdered anyone.

"Okay so tell me about the ring in vivid detail," he says into his phone, grabbing the back of Johnny's shirt and tugging him towards the escalators before he can travel too far in the wrong direction. "Mark, rings are important. You've gotta give me more than 'I dunno, gold.'" He rolls his eyes at Johnny, who just shrugs and continues on towards baggage claim. "Honestly, no one is going to care how young you get married. His parents hate you anyway, so does it really matter? It's not like you weren't already mated, this is just an excuse for us to party.” He falls silent again as Mark stresses out about something on the other end. “Mark, listen. You said yes, presumably because you want to marry that goofy idiot. The rest will fall into place, right? Listen, we’re getting our bags, I’ll call you at some point when we’re both awake again. Tell Yukhei we said hi.” They arrive at the baggage carousel, Jaehyun dropping his carry-on and releasing his grip on Johnny’s shirt. “Yep. Love you too man. Bye.”

He ends the call, shoving his phone in his pocket and heaving a huge sigh. “I don’t know why people are so incapable of behaving like normal human beings at airports,” he mutters. Unfortunately for Johnny (and everyone around him) he’s still agitated from his head, fuse short and everything below his hips sore. 

“It’s Christmas, lots of people are flying,” Johnny reasons, looping an arm around his waist and rubbing his back. Immediately his scent starts to soothe Jaehyun, some of his anxiety ebbing out of him. “Marky okay?”

Jaehyun nods, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder as they wait for their luggage. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. It’s not like they’re actually going to do it until after they graduate. According to Yukhei they just ‘want to make it official that they want to make it official.’”

Johnny laughs. “Yeah right. They’ll get antsy and go get married at the courthouse by the end of spring semester, I’d put money on it.”

“Ugh. I will do everything in my power to make sure they don’t,” Jaehyun snorts. A harsh sounding buzzer goes off, and the luggage belt starts to churn and lumber into motion. Jaehyun can hear the sound of bags being thrown onto the belt, wincing at the heavy, careless sounding thuds.

Johnny leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “How do you feel? Ready to meet everybody?”

“No.” Jaehyun laughs, turning his head to hide his face against Johnny’s arm. “I know it’ll be fine. I know I’ll get along with everyone. I’m still nervous as hell though.”

If he’s being reasonable, Jaehyun knows everything is okay. They know about everything, Johnny FaceTiming them after Jaehyun’s heat to tell them that they’d bonded. They were delighted. It was sweet. Jaehyun cried. Still, he’s worried that maybe when they meet him in person they’ll find something not to like about him.

“It’ll be great. Everything is going to be great. And if for some reason it’s not we’ll still be together, right?” Johnny reasons. He spots their bags, hoisting them from the belt and setting them on their wheels. “Honestly though, my mom already likes you more than she likes me.”

“Please, you’re the love of her life,” Jaehyun laughs. Johnny’s words work their usual magic, the tension starting to drain out of his neck and shoulders. “You think your dad’s already here to get us?”

“Only one way to find out,” Johnny says, pulling his backpack back on. He motions for Jaehyun to lead the way, and only when Jaehyun starts to pick his way through the crowd does he dutifully follow behind. The crowds of people still press and swell around them and the constant buzzing of conveyor belts coming to life is harsh against his ears, but everything is good. Just beyond the glass doors he can see snow falling in soft, floating patterns, and everything is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going on this little journey with me! At some point I'm sure I'll give this a proper proof read and edit, but I was so excited to get the story out and up that those things will just have to wait until later. 
> 
> Big thanks to my wife for being such a cute cheerleader while I wrote this. I honestly don't remember the last time I got a story out so fast. 
> 
> If you want to follow my twitter it's right [here](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst). If you want to ask for headcanons or make drabble requests for any of the characters in this verse my curiouscat is [here](https://curiouscat.me/alleywhomst). Thank you SO much for all the lovely support!

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into omegaverse! I'm hoping to turn this into a series, so if there's anything you'd like to see from JohnJae or any of the other pairings drop it in the comments.
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)


End file.
